Kenshi Masaki
Kenshi Masaki (柾木 剣士, Masaki Kenshi) is the half brother of Tenchi Masaki. His parents are Nobuyuki Masaki and Rea Masaki. Kenshi is the main protagonist of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki ''spinoff ''Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari also known as Saint Knight's Tale. Background A 15 year-old, hardworking boy from Earth and the main protagonist of the series, Kenshi is the younger half-brother of Tenchi Masaki and can be classified as human, however, his father Nobuyuki is a distant descendant of Juraian royalty and it is unknown what Rea's ancestry is. Later in the series, it is revealed that Kenshi is a descendant of an artificial human from Geminar though not much else was explained. In Saint Knight's Tale, Kenshi unwillingly travels from his home on Earth to the alternate world of Geminar. Just like his brother, Kenshi's kindness, strength, and courage has led to most of the girls he befriends to become infatuated with him. He is an incredibly skilled swordsman (Mexiah claims that he's better than she is), master martial artist (capable of safely catching thrown knives in mid-flight), and is a one-man army inside of a Seikijin cockpit. Kenshi is first introduced in series creator Masaki Kajishima's doujinshi Omatsuri Zenjitsu No Yure - Omake ban. '' Kenshi comes to stay at Tenchi's place on holiday ever so often and as a child, he played around the hills and fields with Ryo-Ohki. Through grandpa Katsuhito's training and Washu Hakubi's questionable energy drinks, Kenshi becomes strong as a beast. Throughout ''Saint Knight's Tale, Kenshi refers to the girls of Tenchi's house as sisters. It is revealed that Kenshi was hypnotized by Washu prior to his journey so that as a child he would not give away that they were aliens to strangers, and exhibits characteristics of Ryo-Ohki when startled. Kenshi has a habit of collecting strange crystals from the hull of the Swan, as it reminds him of the same crystal-like structure from Ryo-Ohki's spaceship form he remembers from when he was young. Kenshi even has a necklace made from the crystal given to him by Ryoko (until Chiaia accidentally breaks the string and replaces it with a red string, which symbolizes love much to her chagrin). Later on, he becomes captain/ruler of the Swan and declares it an independent nation, though he is no longer allowed to dig in its hull for crystals out of a unanimous vote from the others much to his dismay. He later obtains the sword called Tenchi-ken (天地剣?, lit. "Heaven and Earth Sword"), the same name as the master key/sword owned by his brother, from Yukine's home village, which is made out a gigantic stone used to worship the Goddesses. Due to its heavy weight, a special weight-inhibiting ring was installed by Wahanly in order for him to wield it. His Seikijin's unique white color implies that he may be the legendary "Seikishi of Light" (光の聖機士 Hikari no Seikishi?) destined to save the world of Geminar. Throughout the anime, it is clear he has shown no clear signs of love interest to the women, although it is suggested he might have feelings for Yukine or Doll/Mexiah. Part of the reason Kenshi may have been sent to Geminar is that on occasion while in his Seikijin, which unlike the others seems more organic, he sometimes goes into a berserker mode, causing his Seikijin to turn black and grow huge with more devastating power. It also matches a prophecy involving a white warrior and a black warrior who may save or destroy the world. Originally it was thought the black warrior was Doll, but after Kenshi transforms and manages to instill fear into his enemies with his power, it becomes clear that he is in fact both. In the final episode of the series, he showed the ability to generate Light Hawk Wings like his brother Tenchi. One can assume from the first and last scene of the series that the Chousin goddesses (Washu, Tokimi, and Tsunami), or someone equally powerful, are the ones responsible for sending Kenshi to Geminar to deal with the threat of Gaia, or interfere with some actor that is behind Gaia. In the end, when Kenshi defeated Gaia with a Light Hawk Wing, it was generated by way of him controlling the focus of Tenchi-ken's enormous light energy; it was not something Kenshi himself generated from scratch. If he were to try to generate a Light Hawk Wing again, he would likewise have to start from producing compressed matter that holds an enormous amount of energy. In conclusion, Kenshi's power is not like Tenchi's. His given name means "Swordsman", in reference to his swordfighting preference while piloting his Seikijin. Some fans have theorized that Kenshi could possibly be the reincarnation of Z, the only person other than Tenchi who had the ability to create Light Hawk Wings by his own power. Tokimi, the Chousin goddess who brought about Z's great power, sent Z to be reincarnated to the "time and place where he would be most happy" at the end of the third OVA. Afterwards, Tokimi takes up residence in the Masaki Shrine's resident kami section during Nobuyuki and Rea's wedding for a reason she claims is a secret; the reason could be that she was blessing them with Kenshi as a child. It could be possible that she remained at the Masaki home in order to watch over Kenshi, and could possibly also be the force that sent him to Geminar in the first place. And because she intended for Z to go "home," Geminar could also possibly be his homeworld. Though this is all theory, as mentioned before. Category:Characters